You Are My Destruction
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: She is his light in the darkness and he is her destruction. As Loki and Tasha grow up, they find they are both lost and broken but in each other they find peace and happiness. Will Loki's evil side tear them apart? Or will their growing love be enough to make him see reason? Loki/OC. Rated M for smut and fluff.
1. Prologue

You Are My Destruction

Prologue

* * *

I was running... Running as fast as I could through the forest. The further I ran the less I remembered- and suddenly, it all vanished. Nothing but name remained in my mind as I looked around at the dark trees surrounding me. I fell to the ground as I sobbed. Where was I?

I could hear horse galloping in the distance. I quickly leaned my back against a tree, sobbing louder. I couldn't remember where I was, or what had happened to me. Everything was a blur all the memories I could think of were blurs in my mind- I had no recollection of any of my life. The galloping stopped as three horses stopped a few feet away from me. I couldn't control the sobbing as three people walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" An older man asked, he was suited in armor. I shook my head, looking at my hands which were dug into the dirt. "What's your name?" The man asked as he put his hand on my shoulder delicately.

"T-Tasha." I stuttered, trying to wrack my brains, attempting to force myself to remember anything.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

I looked up at the man. Behind him a few feet away were two younger men, maybe a few years older than me. The one had dirty blonde hair and had an arrogance about his stance, but the other had raven black hair. As I stared at the boy, he stared back at me. His green eyes met mine and I couldn't help but stare.

"I don't know..." I replied honestly. "I can't remember anything but my name."

The man stood up, putting out his hand. "Come, we shall take you somewhere safe."

I wearily looked from the two boys then back at him. "You can trust us. I am King Odin. These are my two sons- Thor and Loki." I looked back at the two boys and nodded. I took Odin's hand, having him lift me up onto Loki's horse behind him. I felt nauseous, like I was about to pass out. I leaned my head against Loki's back as everything went dark.

I heard muffled voices as I began to regain consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes, being blinded by the light coming from the open windows. I sat up slowly, seeing the two boys leaning against a wall while their father walked over to me. I shouldn't call them boys, they were teenagers just as I- except I was fifteen, while they must have been two years older.

"How are you feeling?" Odin asked me, a small smile on his face.

"Better. Thank you." I looked around at the room in a daze.

"Have you remembered anything?"

I shook my head. "The last thing I remember was being alone in that forest. Nothing else comes, no matter how hard I try."

"It'll be alright." Odin smiled at me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through my long, curly hair.

"You're a lost child." Odin smiled at me as he put his hand on mine. "You deserve a family. If you remember and want to leave you have that choice but my wife and I would like to adopt you."

I looked from Odin to his two sons who seemed to already know this. Loki wouldn't look at me, his gaze fixed on the ground. Thor grinned at me. "Would that mean that I...I would be a princess?" I asked, astonished.

"After you're coronation, yes. This is a lot for one day. Have some rest. If you need anything there are guards outside your room that you can ask for." Odin smiled, patting my hand before leaving the room with Loki and Thor. Before they vanished from my sight I could see Loki staring at me.

Hours went by and I remained in my bed, trying to remember whatever I could. The most I could remember was my first name and my age, everything else was just a blur in my mind. I stood up off the bed, walking over to the window. I saw a beautiful ocean, gardens and many people in the courtyard. A knock came to the door as Thor entered the room.

"My father has asked me to escort you to dinner." He smiled at me, leaning against the door frame.

"With the King and Queen of Asguard, and the Princes." I muttered softly as I walked over to him. "I'm Thor. We were not properly introduced." He shook my hand roughly.

I smiled. "I'm Tasha."

As we walked along the corridor I began to ask Thor questions. "How old are you and your brother?"

"I am turning eighteen while Loki is turning seventeen."

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?" Thor smiled at me.

"You just seem older." I smiled, noticing Thor was wearing very formal clothing. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing a simple grey dress. I frowned. "I'm underdressed."

Thor smiled as we entered the dining hall through a large door. "You look fine, besides you'll have a whole new wardrobe tomorrow."

Odin was standing with who I assumed to be his wife. Thor motioned for me to walk over to them and I did so slowly. Odin smiled at me as I walked up to them. The woman turned and smiled at me, she was wearing a beautiful gold dress. Yep. I was SO underdressed.

"Tasha, this is my wife, Frigga." I curtsied the best I could without a skirt. Frigga chuckled. "There's no need for that, child. Soon you will be a princess." She smiled at me as the motioned for us to walk to the table.

I noticed as I walked over to the table with them that Loki was standing at the table next to Thor. Loki wore a black and green outfit, and I couldn't help but stare a few seconds too long as I took a seat at the table. While everyone began to eat I just pushed the food around my plate, frowning.

"Is the food not good?" Frigga asked, pointing to all the food on my plate.

"No- it's amazing. And I am so grateful for everything you have done." I paused as I stared at my plate. "I just wish I could remember something- anything." I took a small bite of the meat on my plate.

"I'm sure one day you will remember." Frigga insisted while we finished our meal.

I sat out on a bench in the garden, staring at the beautiful sunset over the ocean. I looked at the flowers that surrounded me- roses, tulips, orchids. I had never been anywhere with such beauty.

"Roses are my favorite." A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to see Loki standing a few feet away. He slowly walked over to the bench and sat beside me. "They're dangerous, yet so beautiful."

I smiled as I stared at the red and white roses. "They're my favorite too."

"I never had a chance to properly introduce myself." I turned to face him, shaking his hand slowly. "I am Loki."

"I'm Tasha, but I'm sure you knew that already." I smiled, leaning my back against the bench. I noticed Loki staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I tried to ignore it. "Tomorrow you shall be my adopted sister. And I promise I will keep you safe with my life." Loki looked into my eyes with a seriousness I never thought possible.

"Thank you, Loki. But I will fight alongside you and Thor. I may seem weak, but I assure you I am not."

Loki chuckled, touching my cheek with his cold hand. "I believe you. But it is my duty to protect you."

I smiled, standing up as the sky went dark. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Loki."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review so I know how I'm doing! Like it? Tell me why! Hate it? Help me improve! I absolutely have the hugest crush on Loki. The next chapter is where the Story truly begins. It will be around when Thor (the movie) starts, but there will be flashbacks so you guys all understand what had happened over the years after the prologue. Stay tuned for more! Loki/OC!


	2. Chapter Two: A Change In The Weather

Chapter One

A Change In The Weather

* * *

**_"It's a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven."_**

* * *

I woke with a start, kicking and screaming as the terrible memories flooded into my head. I started crying as cold hands touched my face. "Hey- it was just a nightmare." Loki wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly stopped sobbing as I leaned my head against his chest. There was something about Loki's embrace that made me calm down instantly. Loki sighed, letting me go and sitting beside me on my bed. "I thought they had stopped."

I sighed as I tied my hair back. "Me too. I haven't had a nightmare like that for almost a year." I laid back down, closing my eyes.

"What happened in it?" He asked quietly, laying on his side staring at me. I looked up at him, frowning deeply.

"It's the same as all the other ones. I feel a sharp pain all over... There's fire...smoke..dust..dirt everywhere. I always end up in the forest before I wake up. I don't know if it's a suppressed memory or just a nightmare."

Loki's green eyes searched mine for a minute before he replied. "I won't let anything harm you." Loki gently caressed my cheek with his cold hand.

I managed to smile. "I know." As close as we were, I always felt that Loki was hiding something from me. Whenever he stared in my eyes, I could see something in them that I couldn't exactly explained. Loki and I never really treated each other like brother and sister- I found it weird to even acknowledge him as my brother. He was my best friend, not my brother. Though Odin and Frigga adopted me, I saw Thor as my brother while Loki was... something different. As soon as I met Thor, him and I clicked instantly as brother and sister- but Loki had more possession over me. He would spend most moments with me, and he wouldn't bug me as much as Thor. Loki always took care of me. He was my best friend.

"I'm not a child anymore, you know." I muttered as I sat up. "I can fight my own battles."

Loki laughed. "That's why you woke up crying, is it not?"

I hissed angrily at him. "Shut up." I laid back down and turned my back to him. Loki chuckled and leaned his head against the bed frame. "Brothers coronation is tomorrow." I reminded Loki, chuckling as I felt anger swell up in his chest.

"I am well aware." Loki muttered, crossing his legs. I rolled my eyes as I stared at the wall. I knew Thor wasn't ready to be king. His selfishness and arrogance always got the better of him.

"Please don't do anything to ruin his day." I rolled onto my back and stared at Loki. His green eyes bore into mine- unreadable.

"I won't."

"Promise?" I looked deeply into his green eyes as he leaned his head down to mine. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I promise."

With that I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes as Loki laid down beside me. His back to mine, I could hear his breathing slow as he fell asleep.I sighed as I began to drift into a deep sleep, praying I wouldn't have any more nightmares.

I woke up, rolling onto my back as I yawned. I stretched slowly as I realized Loki wasn't in my room. I sighed, walking over to my wardrobe. I pulled on my beautiful gold dress and a pair of gold shoes to go with them before I walked to the dining hall for breakfast with Thor and Loki.

I smiled as I was lifted up onto broad shoulders. I laughed as I began to hit the mans back. "Thor! Put me down now!"

Thor chuckled as he set me down in front of the door to the dining hall as we walked in through the doors. I smiled at Thor and punched his shoulder. "Your arrogance will be the end of you." I stuck out my tongue at Thor.

"I am so terrified." Thor mocked as he sat down beside Loki, while I sat in front of both of them. I sighed as I stared at the food on my plate. My stomach ached from hunger, yet I had no urge to eat. I slowly lifted the fork to my mouth, taking a bite of meat. After a while I managed to finish all the food on my plate, pushing it aside as I stood and left the room.

I went to my chambers, laying back on the bed. The lack of sleep had made me exhausted. I sighed as I heard a knock on my door, followed by Fandral walking into my room.

"I am sorry to disturb you, princess." He bowed. I sat up, grinning at him. "You are not disturbing me, Fandral. You are always welcome here."

Fandral sat on the bed next to mine. He took my hand in his and drew patterns on my palm with his finger. I rolled my eyes, he had always done that since we had met so many years back. "I came to ask... If I may escort you to Thor's Corination Party?"

I looked at Fandral in shock. Fandral had never shown an interest in me in that way, but then again I never payed attention. I stared at him for a moment before slowly pulling my hand away from his. "Um, Fandral, I-"

"You don't have to answer now.. Just think about it." Before I could respond, Fandral vanished from my room. I screamed mentally, grabbing my hair in frustration. Why was it always the men who I was not interested in, were interested in me? I sighed as I changed into the beautiful green and silver dress Loki had given me for a previous birthday gift. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, tugging at my hair with a brush.

"You're already beautiful." A voice came from behind me.

I crossed my arms. "You know it's rude to come in without knocking first."

"I did several times."

"Oh... Sorry I was just thinking." I uncrossed my arms, looking at Loki's reflection in the mirror. I frowned as I turned around to face him. I noticed that he seemed angry and concerned about something.

"Loki? What is it?"

"What did Fandral want?" Loki asked calmly, though I could hear the anger boiling deep inside him.

"He, uh, asked to escort me to  
Thor's Corination Party." I wouldn't look at Loki, feeling the anger radiate off of him. When Loki got angry, all hell broke lose.

"What was your answer?" Loki asked impatiently.

"I haven't given him one yet." I muttered, leaning against the wall. Loki stared at me, his lips in a fine line. "Close your eyes." He said quietly. I sighed, looking directly at him. "What?" Loki groaned impatiently. "Close your eyes." He repeated.

"Loki-"

"Just trust me." I looked into his green eyes once more before closing my eyes. As soon as my eyes closed I could feel Loki move closer to me. I could feel his cold breath on my face. Loki's cold hands slowly cupped my face, then suddenly I felt his warm lips brush gently against mine. I opened my eyes in utter shock. Loki pressed his lips harder to mine before pulling back, looking deeply into my eyes, searching them.

"Loki- why-"

There was a knock at the door. Loki slowly removed his hands from my face and I walked over and opened the door. Frigga stood there smiling at me.

"You look so beautiful, Tasha." She rubbed my arm gently. "Loki, doesn't your sister look beautiful?"

Loki stared at me for a moment, causing shivers to go down my spine. "Very."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Mother, we should get going. Besides, Loki was going to go see brother before his coronation." I refused to look at Loki, my mind still trying to wrap around what had just happened.

"Alright. We will see you there, my son."

Frigga and I walked slowly to the ceremony. I could tell that Frigga knew something that I did not. Frigga kept glancing at me as we walked in silence. "What was Loki doing in your room?" She asked softly as we reached the grand hall. We walked to where we needed to be and stood quietly. "He was just asking why Fandral had left my room."

"Oh- are you and Fandral..."

"Oh! No, mother! Fandral is like a brother to me. I could never see him that way." I blushed slightly as Loki stared at me from across the red carpet. His green eyes traced my body, once again sending shivers down my spine.

Fandral came up to me, bowing to my mother, then bowing to me. I could sense Loki's anger and jealousy, but I didn't want to seem rude. Fandral took my hand and kissed it, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "You are so beautiful, even the stars cannot compare to your beauty." He kissed my cheek before standing with the warrior three. Loki stepped a few feet further from them, I could feel he was trying to contain his anger. Loki's eyes met mine, and I tried to express that I was sorry. Loki's expression softened as a small smile formed on his pale face. I smiled back, feeling less nervous about him kissing me than before. I always knew deep down I felt more for Loki than a brother or a best friend- but I never thought he would think of me as more as well.

I stood quietly as Thor began to walk down the aisle. As father began to start with the coronation, my mind drifted to Loki. I stared at him, studying him. He was wearing his green and silver armor that suited him so well, though his horns reminded me of a devil, he still was my Loki. My Loki? He wasn't mine... He was Loki. God of Mischief.

"Frost giants." I heard father mumble, bringing me out of my own thoughts. As Thor and Loki went to follow father, I trailed behind them.

"You're staying here." It sounded more of a commandment than a statement that came from Loki's lips.

"I am not! I am not a child anymore, Loki!" I hissed, glaring at him. Father looked from me and Loki before sighing, allowing me to accompany them. Loki pulled on my arm, making sure I stayed in his sight at all times. I couldn't help but look at Loki as his fingers slowly unwrapped themselves from my arm. Loki looked back at me and for a moment I felt like we were the only people in the universe. I snapped out of it as we walked into weapons room. I knew Thor was angry that father didn't want to do anything about the Frost Giant invasion, so I left them to discuss everything. I hated confrontation, whenever father and Thor fought I always left, unable to handle yelling and screaming. I walked down the corridor, unsure of where I was going. I stopped, looking out the palace windows, staring out at the ocean. I looked at the Bifrost and wondered how the Frost Giants could've gotten past the guards. I frowned as arms wound their way around my waist from behind, their hands resting on my stomach.

"How angry is Thor?" I asked quietly, knowing who's warm embrace it was. I always knew.

"As angry as he always is." Loki's soothing voice replied against my ear. I felt my heart skip beats as I felt his cold breath against my neck.

"He's going to do something reckless." I sighed. "I can tell."

I turned around, Loki's hands moving to the crook in my back. I took a deep breath as I realized how close our faces were when I moved. I wet my lips slowly. "Don't let Fandral make you angry."

Loki leaned his forehead against mine. "Stay away from him."

"I do as I want, not as I'm told. I'm like you that way." I pulled out of Loki's grip, only to have him pull on my arm, causing me to fall against his chest. I stared up at him, my hands against his chest, my face inches from his. Loki kissed me gently, but much faster than before. I breathed softly as I moved my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of Loki's hands pushed on my back, while the other pushed on my neck, leaving no space between our bodies as we kissed. Slowly, Loki parted my lips with his tongue before rolling his tongue against mine. I melted at his touch, craving every inch of him.

Eventually we pulled away from each other, realizing it wasn't safe for us to be so intimate in the middle of a corridor. I leaned my forehead against Loki's, my cheeks a bright pink. "We should go check on Thor."

Loki grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "As you wish."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review it means a lot to me to get feedback!


	3. Chapter Three: To Jotunheim!

**Chapter Two**

**To Jotunheim!**

* * *

Loki talked to Thor while I stared out the window. I heard brief bits of their conversation, but I was in a state of bliss that could never be broken- or so I thought. I stared at Thor, noticing Loki say the word "Madness." Before being cut off by Thor.

"We go to Jotunheim." I heard Thor say. My eyes widened.

"Now that is madness." I walked over to Loki, standing beside him. "Thor, you can't possibly-"

"You stay here then. I want answers" Thor replied simply as he walked off with Sir and The Warrior Three. I glared at Thor before following him along with Loki.

"You should stay." Loki glanced at me as we walked to our horses. I looked at him with eager eyes. "Loki, when have I ever let you and brother battle alone." I managed to smile. "Besides, Thor's going to get us all killed if we're not careful." I looked away from Loki, frowning as I got onto my horse. I felt uneasy inside, I was afraid. I used to trust Loki with my life- but that was then. Now... I was afraid to give my heart to him- my memories hadn't came back but I knew; I could feel that someone had broken my heart before... I was torn apart inside and I couldn't let that happen again. As we rode to the Bifrost, I couldn't help but notice Loki riding deliberately in front of me, as if he thought he could change my mind.

I got off my horse quickly, walking up to Heimdall alongside Loki. I could sense that Heimdall knew what we were up to, but I kept quiet. "Leave this to me." Loki said as he approached Heimdal. He was just starting the conversation with the gatekeeper but it turns out that Heimdal already knew their plan, making Loki's action useless.

"Enough." Thor interjected and asked Heimdal if they could pass. Heimdal did as he was also curious how the frost giants got into Asgard without his knowledge.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg joked which made everyone laughed

Volstagg joked which made everyone laugh, except me. It was rare that Loki's ability didn't work, and I always knew that Loki was proud of his unique ability. I slowly lifted my hand to his shoulder, touching it lightly. Before he could react I walked past Heimdal. As we were whisked through the portal, I prayed that we would arrive back safely.

As we arrived to Jotunheim, I took a deep breath. I felt shivers run down my spine as I felt how cold it actually was. Loki walked ahead of me as we trailed behind the others.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding as cowards always do." Thor replied.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians." A voice said making me get goosebumps. I had never seen a frost giant before, and meeting them here was not a good idea.

"I am Thor Odinson" Thor announced.

"We know who you are." The voice replied.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded an answer from the frost giant.

"The house of Odin full of traitors." What the frost giant said made me look over at Loki, who was looking right back at me. Traitors? All the warriors that are residing in the castle were loyal to the king, I was sure of it.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies." Thor retorted.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave for it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

The frost giants started to surround the seven of them which made it harder for me to focus. I had been in many battles, but I knew this was different. I was known as the Merciful Goddess for a reason.

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor told the frost giant. Feeling what was about to happen, Loki stepped in.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki told Thor.

"Know your place, brother." Thor, being his stubborn self, resisted.

"We are in their territory Thor which means that they have the advantage." I muttered a few feet behind him, looking around at the Frost Giants surrounding us.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Do now while I still allow it." Laufety said. A frost giant walked in front of Thor.

" We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said as he gave Thor's shoulder a pat. Loki headed back and Thor was about to follow him when a frost giant spoke.

"Run back home, little princess."With that being said, Thor smirked.

"Damn." Loki muttered then.

Thor smashed Mjolnir to the frost giant. Loki quickly stood in front of me, raising his arm to protect me. I saw the three warriors, Sif, Thor and Loki fight the frost giants while I just watched them. How could I stand here, defenseless while the others were fighting.

"If you are thinking of fighting forget it!" Loki yelled as he threw knives to the frost giants who was running towards them. I ignored him as I began trying to use any elements I could find. I threw my arms out as a frost giant headed towards me, Loki was caught up with some frost giants and if I didn't act quick I would be dead. As the frost giant tried to stab me I burnt his body to ash with my bare hands. I leaned my head back as my eyes widened as I continued to set fire to any Frost Giants that came near Loki and I. I could only for so long- with any type of excursion, I began weak. I swung my axe at another frost giant, leaving it mostly dead.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he stabbed a giant.

"What does it look like?! I'm helping!" I groaned as I lost focus, a frost giant hit me with a club, making me smash against a hard pillar. Loki threw a knife at another giant coming after me before helping me back onto my feet."So this is your way of helping?" He mocked.

"I'm just trying to help.

"Instead of trying to get yourself killed, stay behind me." Loki spoke gently, touching my cheeks with his cold fingers. I sighed, nodding as he turned his back to me.

"Don't let them touch you." Volstagg warned them seeing the effect of the Frost giant's touch on his skin. I looked at Loki for a moment before running over to Volstagg to see if he was alright.

After I was positive that Volstagg would be alright for the time being, I ran back to Loki who was looking at his arm in bewilderment. "Loki, are you alright?" I asked, concerned. Loki only nodded in response. I wasn't convinced.

"Go!" Volstagg screamed as a big creature controlled by the frost giants came to life.

I took Loki's wrist as I ran as fast as I could, looking back to find the creature gaining speed. We stopped as we all thought the creature had fallen to it's death- but it stood in front of them.

Thor managed to kill the creature by passing through its mouth, which caused me to look away in sorrow.

The battle was not over yet. Frost giants started to surround us just like before, but this time they were at a big disadvantage since Fandral and Volstagg were both injured and I couldn't use my ability any longer without passing out.

_**We're so dead**_, I thought grimly. I looked over at Loki who was now standing right by my side. Before either of us could launch an attack, a man riding a horse appeared out of the sky.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Please continue to review as it gives me some idea of how I am doing with the story c:

Guest: Thank you c: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!


	4. Chapter Four: My God of Mischief

Chapter Four  
My God of Mischief

Before the three warriors, Sif, Thor, Loki and I stood Odin, riding his horse. I was happy that father had arrived and saved us, but I knew he wouldn't be happy. Thor was happy thinking that Odin went to Johtenheim to help them defeat the giants but Odin didn't want the battle to continue. His presence only meant to stop the battle.

Laufey greeted the allfather and Odin did the same. Tension was in the air and everyone could feel it. As expected, Odin wanted to settle the matter that Thor has started but Laufey was too stubborn to agree. Loki stood in front of me, blocking me from Laufey's sight.

Laufey was blown back by a bright light while the rest of us were swept into the sky. As soon as they reached the Bifrost, all seemed to be overwhelmed for what just happened.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?"

"I was protecting my home." Thor reasoned.

Odin immediately sent the wounded to the healers, leaving Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Father and I alone.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy." Odin announced.

"You are an old man and a fool!" Thor roared. I squeezed my axe to keep quiet as I watched Fathee and Thor fight.

"Father" Loki didn't get the chance to finish his words as the Allfather snarled. I had never seen Odin get so angry before.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king."

"You are unworthy of this realm. You're unworthy of your title. You are unworthy of the love ones you have betrayed. I now take from you your power." Odin told Thor as he took Mjolnir away from him.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I Odin Allfather, cast you out!" All of a sudden, Thor was sucked away from the Bifrost followed by Mjolnir.

"No! Father you can't do it." I screamed.

"Tasha, you have disobeyed my direct command and you shall receive your punishment later in your chambers."

" But what of Thor? Would you really cast out your own son because of a mistake?"

"A mistake that brought Asgard into the brink of war with Johtenheim? Return to your chamber." Odin commanded.

"Tasha." Loki whispered as he tried to grab me.

"No! How can you make such decision quickly? Is he not your first born? Will it be easier for the king to cast out his own son?" I began to get more angry.

"Enough!" Odin exclaimed.

I was about to say something but Loki cut me off. "We will go now father." Before I could protest, Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me out towards the horses.

"Loki-"

"It will only worsen the situation." Loki's cool voice soothed me as I sighed, walking towards his horse as he helped me onto it. I felt so weak and exhausted. I leaned my head against his back as we rode back to the castle. I thought back to when Loki had kissed me. I had tried to get it out of my head, but it always came back. I didn't know what I felt.

Yes you do. A voice said in my head. I shook my head. I would never admit- think about it. As we arrived at the palace, a guard took the horse while Loki escorted me to my chambers.

"I need to go see if Volstagg is alright." I told him, running in the opposite direction. I knew Loki couldn't try anything if there were others around, and I wasn't quite ready to face him yet. When I reached healing room, the healers had already left and everyone seemed alright.

" We should never have let him go." Volstagg apprised.

" Be thankful he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral expressed.

" How did the guard even know?" Volstagg queried.

" I told him." Loki answered.

" What?" Fandral asked, Loki having five pairs of eyes on him.  
" I told him to go to Odin, after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long, we should never have reached Jotunheim." Loki explained.

" You told the guard?" Volstagg inquired in such an accusing manner which earned a defensive response from Loki. "I saved our lives, and Thor's! I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki, Tasha, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."Sif requested.

" And if we do, then what? I love Thor dearly more than the four of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" In anger, Loki left the room.

" He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor!" Sif declared.

"Choose the words you say more carefully." I responded as calmly as I could.

" Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could easily conceal frost giants and lead them into Asgard…"Hogun trailed.

" Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something that's completely different!" Fandral blustered trying to defend the prince.

I sighed as I began to lose my patience. "I can't believe you! You're causing Loki of treason! At least one of you have the decency go count Loki as innocent from a terrible crime! He saved us.l

"Excuse me princess, the king wanted you inside your chambers and your punishment shall be discussed." A guard said from the door. I reluctantly followed him to my chambers, being told my punishment.

It wasn't much of a punishment, more so boundaries. I was not to leave the palace until Odin said I could, and I was to be in my room by ten every night. It was more of a childish grounding, but I decided to obey it. My servant, Elena asked if I needed anything. Elena was one of the eldest Asguardian servants, and I trusted her with my life.

"Elena, have you ever loved someone?"

Elena sat on the edge of my bed, smiling at the cloth she held. "I was once. I was so young. He was a great warrior, and a kind man. He treated me well." She smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "He died a long time ago, but he's always in my heart. There isn't a day where he doesn't cross my mind. Why do you ask, princess?"

I blushed slightly as I looked at my hands. "I was just wondering." I smiled at her as she left, sighing deeply as I laid my head down on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. Did I love Loki? Could I? Was I capable of feeling such a strong emotion? I thought back to when we were younger- when Loki and I always spent every moment together. When he went on a long battle with Thor that lasted a month, I was left at the palace, worrying day and night about their return. When I saw Loki, bloodied and bruised I ran to him and hugged him with all my might. I begged him not to leave again. I shook my head as I sat up, noticing a dark figure in my room making me gasp.

"Loki." I breathed slowly, watching him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned to face me, cupping my face with his cold hands. Loki's green eyes searched mine, I could see vulnerability in his magnificent eyes.

"Do you feel the way I feel about you?"

"Loki- we can't. It isn't right-"

"What do YOU feel?!" Loki demanded, obviously getting impatient. I stayed quietly, looking anywhere but him. What did I feel? I did not want to lose Loki... Losing him would kill me.

Loki sighed in defeat, standing up from the bed and turning to leave the room. I stood up quickly, wrapping my arms around him from behind, holding him as close as I possibly could. "I've never not known what to say before. All I know is I need you, Loki. I've always needed you."

Loki spun around, caressing my cheek with his soft hand. "Do you only see me as a brother?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. I could hear the impatience I'm his voice. I took a deep breath as I moved my face closer to his. I slowly brushed my lips against his in a tender kiss. Loki took no time at all, kissing me back gently. My hands slowly moved around his neck while his moved to my waist. I sighed contently as I stared up at him, unable to stop smiling. Loki kissed my forehead, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I've never seen you as a brother, Loki." I smiled as I listened to his heartbeat. It was then I realized- all this time he had always been there. Loki always helped me when I needed help, protected me when I need protection...I had finally figured out what I felt for him, that kiss was the push I needed. I'm in love with Loki, the God of Mischief.

~  
When I awoke, I hoped more than anything that Loki would be there laying beside me. I frowned as I realized he was not- but noticed a letter laying beside me. I picked it up, admiring Loki's handwriting. 'I shall go for now. I will see you soon, my love.' I sighed as a small smile crept onto my lips. I set the letter on my side table as I stood up, pulling on a beautiful silver dress and going down to the dining hall for breakfast.

The day dragged on with no end. I sat in the library, reading some old books that had collected dust in the corner. I jumped as two guards marched into the room, looking winded. "Princess- we are to escort you to the Kings chambers."

I looked up at the guards curiously. "Why?"

"He's fallen into Odinsleep." One of them panted. I quickly stood up, following them to my father's chamber. He was in Odinsleep again? Something must have caused it- father never let's it happen without telling me.

As I walked through the doors, Frigga and Loki looked up at me from Odin's side. I stopped midstep as I saw fathers body.

"What happened to him?" I asked as I walked over to Frigga who held my arm gently.

LLoki and your father were having a conversation when it happened. Your father had too much in mind to bare." Frigga explained as she touched Odin's hand.

"What were you talking about?" I asked Loki softly as I stared at Odin's body.

"We were talking about the Jotuns." Loki said. I could sense he was keeping something from me by the glance Frigga gave him, but I remained silent as I touched mothers shoulder soothingly.

"How long it'll last?" Loki asked Frigga.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared. I'll never get use seeing him like this, the most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until his body is fully restored. He put it out for so long now, I fear. You're a good son, you mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother." Frigga replied.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki queried.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. " Frigga told him. Loki stared at me just as I stared at him. I knew something else was wrong but before I could ask, Loki rose from his seat,

Before he could leave the room, the door was opened by the guards and one of them held Gungnir, his father's weapon. Loki was confused, anyone could tell that by the look on his face.

"Thor is banished the line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours." Frigga declared as Gungnir was handed down to him.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to sleep. I sighed as I sat up, finding it useless to even try. I frowned as I saw Loki leaning against the wall

"Loki." I breathed slowly as he sat down on the bed, a look of disgust on his face. "What is wrong?" I read forward, touching his hand gently.

"I feel I do not deserve you." Loki admitted quietly, looking at my hand holding his.

I looked at Loki, astonished. "Why would you think that?" I rubbed his back with my free hand, trying my best to sooth him.

"I am an enemy."

I shook my head. "No. Laufey and his people are the enemy."

Loki laughed without humor. "I'm Laufey's son."

I stared at Loki with wide eyes, shaking my head in disbelief. "No... That's madness!"

"It's madness for Odin to keep the truth away from me! Now I know why I'll always be the second best because Thor is his only son." Loki's yelled, his words dripping with venom.

"It can't be." I muttered, refusing to believe.

"Yes." Loki spoke as  
His skin began to turn blue. "I'm one of those monsters father had told you to fear." I stared at him, seeing his true form. His skin was blue and his eyes were blood red, a trademark of the Frost Giants.

I touched Loki's cheek gently, forcing him to look at me. "I love you, Loki. I've loved you since the moment we met. Nothing in the realms shall ever change that!" I smiled as I saw relief in his eyes. Loki kissed me gently as his skin slowly turned pale again. The kiss was the same as before, but more passionate. I smiled as we pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. "Don't let being King change you, Loki." I laid back in his arms, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Tasha. One day I will announce my love of you to all the realms." Loki kissed my head as I began drift into a deep sleep. I hoped and prayed Loki wouldn't change. I wanted him to always be the Loki I knew- the Loki I loved. My God Of Mischief.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and follow it means a lot! Like it? Tell me what you liked (: hated it? Help me improve! I really love to hear all of your guys' feedback!  
xo


	5. Chapter Five: Heart by Heart

Chapter Five  
Heart by Heart

_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_  
_**When someone walks into your heart through an open door**_  
_**When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold**_  
_**Don't let go...**_

I refused to open my eyes. It was the kind of day you didn't want to get up and allow reality to take over the precious dreams. I sighed as I sat up, noticing Loki had left me once again. I picked up another beautiful piece of parchment that Loki must have left me before he departed. 'You're so beautiful when you sleep.' The note read. 'I shall see you later, love.'

I took a deep breath as I sat up, setting the letter on my bedside table along with the other one. I smiled as I quickly got dressed, deciding to walk the corridors in search of my beloved newly crowned King.

I grinned to myself as I noticed two guards escorting Loki to the throne room. I ran down the corridor as fast as I could before jumping onto his back, nearly knocking him off balance. The guards raised their weapons, but once they realized it was just me they turned their backs to us.

"We're not children anymore." Loki said plainly, but I could sense there was a smile on his face. I kissed his neck playfully.

"Since when does me jumping on you insinuate I am a child?"

Loki chuckled and I blushed as I realized how what I said sounded. "I didn't mean it like that." I muttered as Loki grabbed onto my legs, forcing me to get off his back. I sighed as I let him go, smiling as he turned around.

Loki seemed taken aback as he stared at me. I cocked my head to the side, placing my hands on my hips. "What?"

Loki grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You look so beautiful." I blushed, gently touching his shoulder. I grinned as I reached up, touching the horns on his helmet.

"You look really handsome." I could swear as I said this, Loki's cheeks started to turn pink. But of course before I could say anything the guards escorting him requested that he go to the throne room.

Loki waved the guards off, forcing them to wait a few feet away. I frowned, looking at the floor uneasily. I knew Loki had a huge heart, but he had so much pain I was afraid he would do something he'd regret... I was afraid he would change while being king.

Loki cupped my face in his hands. "I should go." Loki slowly released my face from his grasp, walking away into the throne room. I pouted as I walked back down the corridor. He didn't even say goodbye, let alone kiss or hug me. I shook my head, deciding that reading might take my mind off of Loki for a while.

Since when do we they have a Midguard story here? I thought to myself as I ran my fingers over a tattered, worn book. The faint label read "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." I sat down on my chair and rested my feet on the table, taking a delight in the story.

Hours later I had finished, frowning that it was to be continued with "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." I jumped as I looked up, seeing Loki a few feet away from me. He chuckled when he noticed my reaction, sitting on the table.

"Stop doing that!" I slapped his arm, making myself wince as I felt my arm sting from the power of his armor. Loki chuckled again, kissing my hand gently.

"Any word on Thor?"

Loki shook his head, not looking at me. I touched his cheek gently. "Thank you."

Loki seemed confused. "For what?"

"For trying." I smiled, sitting on his lap. "For putting up with me."

Loki ran his hands up and down my back causing shivers to run down my spine. "I love you, Tasha, Goddess of Mercy." I sighed contently as I leaned my head against his chest.

"Who would've thought the God of lies and mischief could love more than most?" I smiled up at Loki as he stroked my cheek.

"I may lie, however I will not lie to you." He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Good, because I may be the Goddess of Mercy, but if you try to lie to me, I will know and I guarantee you I will show no mercy." I grinned jokingly, sighing as I looked out of the window at the ocean.

"Do you think things will ever go back to the way we were? We used to be so carefree, we could do whatever we wanted... Now Father is in Odinsleep, Thor is on earth and we are all vulnerable."

Loki put his hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him. "I won't let any harm come to you." His green eyes met mine as his grip tightened on my shoulder. "Nothing will harm you." He repeated, a seriousness in his eyes I had never seen before. I nodded slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

_**When someone comes into your world suddenly your world has changed forever...**_

I looked up into his green eyes, never wanting this moment to end. Every time I looked into his eyes I felt like he could see into me- like he knew what I felt and what I was thinking. I leaned up, kissing him passionately. Loki staggered back slightly before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, kissing me back with love and passion. I gripped his shoulders breathlessly as he lifted me up against the wall, grasping my legs roughly as he kissed me harder. I couldn't help but laugh as he held me tighter than he ever did before. I ran my fingers through his slicked back hair, grabbing it as he slowly pushed his tongue between my lips, meeting mine with such urgency.

I could hear him breath harder as one of his hands moved up and down my back as he pulled me away from the wall, setting me down on the ground. When I pulled away from him, I realized we weren't in the library anymore, but in his room. It was a smart idea, since making out in a library could be sort of, offish.

I then noticed Loki staring at me intently while I stared at his bed. He grabbed my arms soothingly as he ducked down and kissed me. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh, I want to." I cocked my head to the side as I stared at his face.

"But?" He asked nervously.

"But I want to see the real you."

Loki stared at me confused. I smiled as I took his face in my hands. "Loki, I love you with all my heart. I want you to be in your true form if we are to make love. No tricks or illusions. Just us."

Loki seemed unsure, but after gazing into my eyes for a long time he nodded slowly, looking me up and down slowly. "Anything for you."

I slowly began to pull the armor off of him, setting it down on the floor. When Loki was down to his shirt and trousers, I smiled as I ran my fingers along his chest. Loki stood there, mesmerized as I looked up into his sparkling eyes. I smiled as Loki's eyes turned red, and his body went blue. I could feel Loki was ashamed but I pulled his face down for a kiss, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"I love you for you." I muttered as I slowly slipped my hands up his shirt, making him hiss as I pulled it over his head, admiring his bare chest as I tossed it to the ground.

"A woman should not be so forward with a thing such as this." Loki teased as his fingers began to roam my back. I bit my lip as I looked up at him innocently. "I suppose that's why we're together aren't we? I'm the only one who likes to dominate just as much as you."

Loki grinned almost identical to something like the Cheshire Cat. His head moved to the crook of my neck, kissing it softly. "I'm much stronger than you." Loki muttered as he pushed me hard against the wall, making me let out a soft breath. I felt Loki's tongue slowly roam around my neck, finding my sweet spot which made me dig my fingers into his muscular arms.

Loki pinned me against the wall as his lips moved to my mouth, kissing me with passion and urgency as his hands roamed my body. I sighed playfully in defeat, giving in to his dominance as he pulled me away from the wall, his hands moving to my back as he began untying my dress. I pulled away, blushing embarrassingly as my dress fell to the ground, leaving me just in my underwear.

Loki ran his fingers along my sides, looking deeply into my eyes after gazing at my body. "You are the most beautiful woman in all the realms, and you are mine. Just as I am yours for eternity." Loki's eyes widened as I pulled down his trousers. I grinned as I stared at him, admiring his body.

Loki grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, kissing me fast and passionately. I kissed him back faster as he laid me gently on the bed. Our breaths quickened as our hands roamed each other's body. Minutes went by, yet it felt like hours of glorious moments spent with him.

Loki stared down into my eyes as his breathing slowed. "You will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?"

I nodded, smiling as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. "You will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?" Loki grinned as he nodded, kissing me again as the yearning between us burnt like a flame of a candle that would never lose it's spark.

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_  
_**That could see into me**_  
_**No one else's arms can lift**_  
_**Lift me up so high**_  
_**Your love lifts me out of time**_  
_**And you know my heart by heart**_

A/N: Please remember to review and give me insight on how I am doing with my story! Thanks for reading!

The song is Heart By Heart by Demi Lovato and I would recommend listening to it while reading or before if you can because it's what I based this chapter off of (:

Military-SweetHeart - Thank you so much (: I go back to school next week so I am trying to write as much as I can before then.

Guest- Thank you c: for now I will be trying to update as daily as I can (:


	6. Chapter Six: Ashes

**Chapter Six**

**Ashes**

I smiled as I rolled onto my side, not wanting to ever get up. I kept my eyes closed as I held onto the blanket that was wrapped around me, feeling a chill cross the room. I yawned as I ran my fingers along the sheets

"I was wondering when you would awaken." I opened my eyes to see Loki sitting on the edge of the bed with pancakes and syrup on a tray. "I brought you your favorite breakfast."

I grinned as I sat up, pulling the blanket with me, realizing I was still naked. "You know me so well." I smiled as he set the tray on my lap. I wrapped the blanket under my arms as I scarfed down the pancakes, Loki chuckling at me as I did so.

"When did you get up?" I asked him as he set the tray aside, tossing me a new dress to put on. I smiled as I slowly slipped out of bed, pulling it over my head.

"A few hours ago." Loki replied as he held the door open for me as we left his chambers.

"Let me guess, you have Kingly duties to return to?" I grimaced jokingly.

Loki chuckled. "Unfortunately, Yes. But I have something for you."

I turned and smiled at him as we came to the library doors. "What is it?" I asked slowly, knowing Loki was a trickster and not to be trusted when it came to gifts.

"Close your eyes." Loki spoke softly, his hands behind his back.

I shook my head defiantly. Loki sighed. "Fine, put out your hands."

I did as he asked, surprised when I saw a book appear in them. I turned it over to find it was the second Harry Potter book I had been wanting to read. I grinned, looking up at him.

"But how-"

Loki grinned, giving me a soft kiss on the lips to silence me. "I saw you reading it yesterday." I grinned, giving Loki a small hug. I sighed as I let him go, a frown on my face. Loki cupped my face in his hands gently, smiling at me.

"I'll come get you tonight." He kissed my forehead before walking down the hallway where two guards were awaiting him.

I walked into the library and sat down, taking a deep breath as I began to read. However, I couldn't keep my concentration on the book. I felt as if Loki was keeping things from me- like he wasn't being 100% honest with me. I frowned as I shook my head. No, Loki loves me and he wouldn't lie to me. I began to read the book, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in my heart.

After a few hours, I could feel there was something wrong happening within the castle. I set my book down as I wandered the corridors, moving towards the place I felt something bad was happening. As I opened the door to Odin's chamber I was thrown against the wall, smashing my arm against it. I gasped in pain as I struggled to get up, seeing Laufey, the leader of the Frost Giants, smiling evilly at me. Frigga rushed over to me, holding my arm which was now covered in blood.

"What are you doing here, Laufey?" I spat, standing to my full height, unafraid of the giant standing a few feet away from me.

Laufey grinned. "I shall deal with you later." Laufey started to walk towards Odin. I held mother up as I stared at him, feeling weak and useless.

"It said. You can still hear and see what transpire around you. I hope it's true so that you may know that your death came at the hand of Laufey." The Frost giant was about to stab the Allfather who was in his deep sleep until he was attacked by Loki.

"Your death came by the son of Odin." Loki said as he finished Laufey's life with another attack using Gugnir.

"Loki?" I whispered softly as I rushed over to his side, pulling mother with me.

"You saved him!" Frigga explained.

"I swear to you mother , Tasha... They will pay for what they've done to us." Loki looked at Frigga before turning to me. I could see concern in his eyes, but I saw something much worse- regret.

"Loki!" Thor made his entrance to Odin's chamber causing everyone in the room to be surprised.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us." Frigga immediately wrapped her arms around her son's body, happy that her eldest child has returned. I smiled wide happy that Thor was alive and safe. Despite everything, I missed Thor more than anything. We may have fought a lot but he was always a good brother. Asguard never felt the same without him.

"Why don't you tell them how you sent the destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?" Thor pulled away from his mother's embrace, looking daggers at Loki.

"What?" The queen questioned the God of Mischief, confounded.

"Loki?" My smile faded as I called out Loki's name. Loki had sent the destroyer to kill Thor? To kill our friends. No, no he wouldn't! He couldn't!

"Why, I must have been enforcing father's last command" Loki answered Thor's accusation with no hint of shame in his voice.

"You're a talented liar, brother always have been." Thor remarked.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki without any hesitation, attacked Thor using Gugnir causing Thor to fall straight on his back.

"I promise I will explain everything, Tasha." His words held so much promise and despite being famous for his lies, I trusted him. I knew Thor wasn't lying, but I still trusted him. Was it worth it? The pain and agony I would have by trusting the God of Mischief. That doesn't matter, I thought as Loki briskly walked out of the room towards the Bifrost. I love Loki. I love him... I knew Loki was jealous of Thor but had that already turned into hatred? Then Thor stood up and followed Loki.

"I'll go follow them." I muttered to mother as I ran after Thor and Loki. They had left my sight and I didn't know where to go- I ran as fast as I could, looking down each and every corridor but they were no where in sight. I ran through the garden and out to the bridge- it was destroyed. I could see a faint figure holding up two others off the bridge. "No!" I screamed as I realized Loki was only being saved by Thor.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it!" I heard Loki's voice from the edge as I ran up to Odin. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I watched as Loki's life hung in Thor's hands.

"For you! For All of us!" Loki looked like a lost child as he spoke to Odin. I closed my eyes as tears slipped down my cheeks. How could Loki think this was the way to prove he was worthy?

"No, Loki" Odin told him. That was it. I watched in horror as Loki slowly let go of the weapon, falling into the abyss.

"No!" I screamed as I threw myself over the edge to follow Loki into the void.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Thank you for reading! Cliffhanger ;) Remember to leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you guys enjoyed (: I know this has gone pretty fast paced so I'm going to try to slow it down a bit as we get into The Avengers.

Military-SweetHeart - thank you so much for continuing to review it really gives me that push I need to keep writing xD I'm having writers block because the chapter I'm writing for how is a very hard one to write and I want it to go very smoothly (: ugh I despise school at times xD


	7. Chapter Seven: Worn Out Faces

**Chapter Seven**

**Worn out places, Worn out faces**

_Death is easy, peaceful... Life is harder._

_"She hasn't moved in hours."_

_"Her arms still bleeding."_

_"She's grieving, let her be."_

I heard all the voices surrounding me, but I ignored them. I sat silently as I stared at the stars where the void was that Loki had follow into. I felt tears stream down my face as well as warm blood falling down my arms. But I didn't care. I didn't care that I was bleeding or that I hadn't moved in hours. I only cared that my lover had vanished- he was gone. He was dead. No... No I wouldn't believe it. Loki was the god of mischief... He could surely cheat death.

"Tasha-"

"Shut up."

"Tasha-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at Thor, causing him to step back. I stood, getting up in his face. "YOU DONT GET TO DO THAT! YOU DONT GET TO APOLOGIZE! JUST SHUT UP!" I took a step back. Thor's eyes widened as he realized much more had happened between Loki and I. I turned, sitting back down on the bridge staring at the disappeared void. "Just go..."

I turned my head to the side as Frigga sat beside me. She has tears in her eyes but managed to smile at me. Loki was like her, in the sense she hide her pain with a smile. I turned my head away from her, looking down into nothingness again.

"If you're going to tell me it will be okay, please leave." I muttered, staring with emptiness in my chest as I gripped my dress in my hands angrily.

"I'm not." She grabbed my hand, causing me to cringe. "I'm going to tell you, I'm here for you." I looked up at her, sadness in my eyes. "I know you loved him. I've known since I saw you two together. You've always been inseparable..."

"How could he do that?!" I sobbed. "How could he give up?! How could he let go?!" I grabbed her hand tight in my grip. "How could he leave me..." Frigga pulled me against her in a tight embrace as I sobbed against her chest.

"I don't know..." She cried silently. "But I do know he loved you. He loved you with everything he had."

"Then why wasn't I enough?" I looked up at her with big eyes as tears fell down my face. "Mother, why?"

She slowly wiped away my tears. "You were enough. I believe with all my heart Loki did this thinking it was the best way to prove himself..."

I looked back at the sky where the voice once was. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears slowly stop. I knew I wouldn't ever move on from him- it was a love that would last a lifetime and until I died, I would always reminisce about our undying love.

Months had passed since the event that had changed my life forever more. I looked duly at the mirror, tugging at strands of my hair. I sighed, looking down at the photo album Thor had brought me. I ran my fingers across a photo of Loki and I, days prior to the Frost Giants invading... I closed my eyes as I felt tears rise in them. No... Stop. He's dead. He's gone and he isn't coming back. I opened my eyes again, looking at another photo. It was one of the few I managed to take of him while we were together. He looked genuinely happy, which was a rare thing when it came to Loki.

Slowly I closed the book, looking back up at the mirror. I gasped as I stared at a figure behind me in the mirror. My eyes widened as I realized how familiar the figure was. I turned, staring as tears formed in my eyes. "But... You're dead."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be none other than Loki. He stared at me for a moment, sadness in his eyes. "I-"

"You died! I saw you fall into the void!" I grabbed on to the table for support, unable to believe this was real. "You're not real."

"I'm real..."He said quietly as he advanced towards me. "And I'm alive."

I closed my eyes as he reached forward, touching my cheek with his cold hand. I felt tears fall down my face as I stared into his green eyes. "But I saw you-"

"I will answer all your questions, I swear to you... But I need you to trust me as you once did."

I sighed, resting my forehead against his. "You're leaving me again, aren't you?"

"I only have so much time..."

"Why didn't you come to me? It's been months!" I cried hysterically, pushing against his chest with my fists.

Loki grabbed my fists with his hands, kissing each one gently. "I tried. I have tried thousands of times! I could see you... but it hasn't been until now that you could see me." Loki's voice was low. I took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes and seeing the truth being spoken.

"What do you need me to do, Loki?"

Loki leaned down, kissing my forehead gently. "I need you to return to Midgard."

"But-"

"I swear I will explain!" I could feel that Loki was disappearing and I held into him tighter.

"Please don't leave me again." I whispered softly, my voice cracking as tears filled my eyes. He couldn't leave me again- not after he just got here!

"I never did." Loki put his hand over my heart. "I've always been with you." Slowly, Loki retreated into the shadows, vanishing moments later. I didn't waste a single moment. I ran about my room, stuffing anything I could find in my black bag I had found when I went to earth last time. I knew I would only have a short amount of time to leave, but I knew I could make it. I took a deep breath as I walked out of the palace, staring at the ocean as I turned on the spot, closing my eyes. I thought of all the pain and misery I had felt the past few months, empowering me to travel.

I opened my eyes, noticing a car swerve out of my way, almost hitting me. "Watch where you're going!" A voice yelled as I stepped off of the road and into an alley. I slipped in and out of the shadows wanting to go undetected. I broke into a clothing store, stealing a few clothing items before finding a hotel to stay in. I shut the door behind me slowly, staring at the bed in front of me. All I could do now was wait.

Days had gone by and no word came from Loki. He didn't show up, he didn't call out in my dreams- nothing. I began to worry that I was imagining the entire thing, but I knew deep down it was real. I could touch him... Feel his warmth. It was real... It has to be.

I sat in a local cafe one night. I had no money nor the energy to steal any with the chance of being caught. I just sat in the cafe smelling the delightful smells emerging from the kitchen. I sighed as I looked at the newspaper. It wasn't very intriguing but I did enjoy the little comics on the back page. I knew I'd have to steal money eventually, possibly kill for it. I shook my head. No. I wasn't a killer or some cruel person- I was the Goddess of Mercy.

An older man made his way over to my table. I looked up at him from my newspaper. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while, so I thought I'd bring you some food." He set down a plate of pancakes with syrup on them. I realized then he must be the manager or something. "I don't have any money..."

"It's on the house." The man smiled at me, taking a seat across from me. I smiled at him before taking a bit of the pancakes. "Thank you."

"You don't come from around here, do you?"

I shook my head. "No. I live very far away."

"Why are you here then? With no money there aren't many places that will take you in."

"I've managed. Besides, I needed a change of scenery." I replied plainly as I finished the pancakes. I thanked the man once more before I walked back from the hotel, feeling a strange wave hit me as I laid down on the bed. I felt weak, as if all my energy was being drained out of me. I closed my eyes, quickly drifting off into nothingness.

As I opened my eyes, I could feel I wasn't in my room anymore. I sat up slowly, rubbing my aching head. I looked around and noticed I was in the back of a semi. It slowly came to a halt as the doors opened, my eyes adjusting to the dull light in the room outside. As I stepped out of the semi, I noticed a familiar figure standing a few feet away. Loki's green eyes met mine as I began to walk towards him.

I stared at Loki for a moment. When I saw him before- the illusion made him seem the same as he always was, but that was no longer the case. Loki looked exhausted- he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was paler than usual and his eyes didn't have the glow they once did.

When I reached him, I couldn't help but hold him tight in my grasp. I heard Loki chuckle as he wrapped his arms tight around me. I grinned up at him as I touched his face, running my fingers through his hair. "I didn't notice... But Loki you need a haircut."

Loki smirked at me, grabbing my hands and holding them in front of him. "This isn't funny." My grin turned into a frown as I looked away from him. "You died... You fell into the abyss."

Loki sighed. "When I fell into the abyss, it transported me to another world."

"What- a world outside of the nine realms?"

He nodded. "Yes. These creatures they helped me... They gave me power."Power? I didn't like the sound of that. "They're going to help me. We're going to rule. You, as my queen. And I as King of Midgard."

I blinked a few times before replying. "You're going to attempt to take over the world?"

Loki smiled. "We are." We? Oh no. I would not go along with some scheme of his. No matter how much I missed him...

"You always said I was too kind-hearted for war." I muttered as we walked down a hallway where he showed me a doctor working on the tesseract.

"You are." Loki slowly touched my hand, intertwining his fingers between mine. "But I need you by my side." Loki's other hand slowly touched my face, his cold hand sending shivers down my spine. "I've been without you for so long... I cannot go another moment without you by my side." Loki's eyes turned serious as he let go of my hand, cupping my face gently with both of his cool hands.

"Will you stand by my side?"

A/N: thanks for reading! Remember to please review! It helps me keep the story going!

Military-SweetHeart - C: I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story. I'm very devoted to this story I've never written this many chapters in only around a week before xD ^_^


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Yes." I replied instantly. A debate had been going on in my head for minutes, but as the question was asked I found myself already answering. Was my judgement being clouded? Or was I honestly willing to do anything for Loki? I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Loki's lips crash against mine. I let out a soft breath as I kissed him slowly back, wanting nothing more than to hold him in my arms for eternity. I pulled back slowly, looking at where we were.

"This is so not the place." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair before Loki could object.

Before I knew it I was pulled into Loki's arms, teleporting to what I guessed to be his room. But I doubted he had stayed here much. I sat down on the bed, looking up at him with sad eyes. "You look exhausted."

Loki sat next to me, looking into my eyes. "There's a lot I still need to do."

I gripped his hand tightly. "What is this plan of yours, Loki?"

Loki wouldn't look at me. His gaze fell upon our hands. "It's best if you don't know."

I pulled my hand away from his. "So, what? You're just gonna make me sit here while you do god knows what? Is that how it's gonna go?"

"Tasha-"

"Why did you even ask me to come if you don't want my help-

"I do need your help!" Loki sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "But for now it's best you know as little as possible." Loki touched my cheek causing me to gaze up at him. "I'm doing to protect you. If something goes wrong the less you know the better."

I sighed in defeat as I laid back against the bed. "You're gonna keep me in here, aren't you." Loki flashed me a grin before lying down beside me. "You know me well."

I stared up at the ceiling. Not as well as I thought, I thought to myself as Loki propped himself on his elbows gazing down at me. I looked up at him a moment before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "If you're going to keep me locked up in here, you better bring me some form of entertainment. Or else I might just break out."

Loki chuckled as he stood, walking over to the door. "I've made it so you can't."

"You may be the God of Mischief, but I'm a lot more powerful than you remember."

With that Loki walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. I sighed as I laid back once again, staring at the white ceiling. The torture begins.

I stared at the T.V blankly as I watched some show called F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It was very strange but as time went on I came to like it, and laugh along with the automated laughing after funny moments. I turned off the TV and walked over to the door, turning the handle. Damn. It was locked. It had been two days since Loki had brought me here- sure he would bring me food and entertainment but I barely saw any of him. I stared at the doorknob, trying to sense the lock mechanism. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the movements of the mechanism before I grinned. I turned the knob, opening the door slowly as I looked back and forth. No guards. Loki really must underestimate me if he thought I would just stay put.

I roamed down the hall slowly before coming across a flight of stairs. I walked down them and noticed they led to an underground parking lot. There were dozens of men walking around the area, but none seemed to notice nor care about me. I crept over to a room that had a blue light emerging from it. I staggered back as I realized what was in that room. The Tesseract.

How did Loki acquire it? What did he have to do to acquire it? Was this why Loki didn't tell me anything? Because he had stolen a very powerful device? I shook my head, deciding to just go back to my room. Before I could someone grabbed my arms, pulling me away from the Tesseract.

"I told you to stay in your room." Loki's voice echoed as he spoke.

"And you thought I'd listen?" I retorted as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"I told you-"

"Nothing! You've kept me locked up there like some child while you're using the Tesseract to do what exactly?!" I had never yelled at Loki before then, and I was taken aback by the tone in my voice. "You can't just push me aside, Loki. If what we have means anything to you, you won't keep secrets from me."

Loki glared at me. "What we have means more to me than anything."

"Then why don't you come home?! We can live in peace on Asgard-"

"I'll be locked up in a cell!" Loki bellowed as he grabbed my wrists, holding them up to his face. "Is that what you want?! Your lover locked away for eternity?!"

"No! Loki, of course not-"

"I'm doing this for us!" Loki's eyes softened as he let go of my wrists. "I'm doing this so we can live happily together." I closed my eyes as Loki cupped my cheek in his hand. "You know I love you."

I looked into his green eyes for a moment. "You let me believe you were dead, Loki." I looked away slowly as I pulled out of his grasp. "I don't know much anymore. All I know is I love you, and I will stand by your side no matter what decisions you make..."

Loki grabbed my hand gently, intertwining his fingers between mine. He pulled my body against his, forcing me to look up into his eyes. "I do love you, Tasha. I'm doing this for us."

Loki allowed me to remain out of my room, under the terms that I was to speak to no one but him and I was to not ask questions. He was being far too demanding for my liking. As I walked around the place I stumbled into a man I had read about. "You're Hawkeye aren't you?"

"Agent Barton." The man said as he looked over files. I noticed his eyes, too, were the same blue all of Loki's 'minions' were.

"I know you're still in there, and I know you can here me." The man looked up at me for a moment before going back to his files. "And I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"Tasha!"

Shit. Caught once again.

Loki grasped my wrist, pulling me away from Barton. He pushed me down onto the ground in a sitting position before sitting next to me. I sat silently, staring at my hands. I let out a soft yawn as I blinked, trying to keep my eyes open.

Loki pulled my head on to his lap. Before I could object he placed his arm over my waist, holding me in place. "Sleep." He muttered softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the comfort of my bed beneath me. I could see the outline of Loki's shirt a few inches in front of me. I looked up at him. I could feel how worried he was and I felt bad for how childish I had been acting the past few days. I reached out my hand, touching his arm gently. Loki looked down at me, his expression unreadable. "I believe in you." I smiled at him as I rubbed his arm, sitting up slowly. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I've missed you..." I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered the long, lonely months I had spent wishing for him to be alive once again. "...so much."

Loki held me tight, slowly kissing up and down my neck. "I've missed you..." His breath was cold against my neck. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to have you with me once again." I smiled as I pulled up enough to stare at him.

"But I do know." I whispered as I leaned up and pressed my lips gently against his. Loki kissed me back slowly as he pushed me down onto my back, slowly climbing on top of me. I sighed as I ran my hands along his arms feeling his muscles ripple as he moved his cool hands up and down my back and sides. Loki slipped his tongue between my lips, causing me to gasp. I could hear him chuckle as I began to rub my tongue against his. I smiled as I looked up into Loki's green eyes as he began to take off my clothes. It didn't matter what he did or who he harmed... I knew I would always be by his side, no matter how I thought of his choices. I knew Loki wasn't telling me everything, but I decided to set that aside. I would put my trust in him, because he wouldn't lie to me...

Right?

A/N: what do you guys think? Do you think Loki will lie to Tasha? (: please leave reviews! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's short but I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!

Military-SweetHeart - thank you for continuing to review. (: it really means a lot and it keeps me going! 3

Gummybear1825- thank you for your kind review! (: I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you continue to!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked Loki as I walked along the upper level of a beautiful building in Germany. Below there were many formally dressed people, making speeches and talking amongst themselves. Loki was wearing a tux, which I never thought I'd ever see him in, and I was wearing a short black dress. However our outfits were just an illusion, underneath were our real outfits, our "armor" so to speak.

Loki looked at me for a moment before looking down at the crowd of mortals. "We're causing a distraction." He walked down the stairs nonchalantly. I followed quickly behind him, annoyed that he wouldn't tell me what he had planned.

Loki quickly hit a man across the face with his cane, grabbing a man and pushing him onto a table. My eyes widened as Loki stuck a device into the mans face. Loki smirked and I staggered back a few feet. Did he find torturing an innocent man fun? Loki left the man on the table and walked outside, removing the illusion on both our bodies. I followed behind quickly as Loki used illusions of himself to trap the crowd of mortals. I looked worriedly at them as I stood beside Loki. Would I be able to continue to stand here and let innocent people be harmed? I knew it was wrong but I was afraid...

"Kneel." Loki ordered the crowd, who stared at Loki in fear, not moving an inch. "I SAID KNEEL!" Even I jumped at the sound of his rage, I stepped back a few feet, allowing Loki to walk through the crowd of now kneeling people.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An elderly man stood up, looking at Loki. "Not to men like you."

Loki scoffed. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki aimed a blast of power from his scepter at the old man, but Captain America leapt in front of the target, the power reflecting off his shield and hit Loki, causing him to fall back. I rushed over to Loki, helping him stand up.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said as he walked towards us.

"The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." As he replied, an aircraft could be seen in front of us.

I put my hand on Loki's shoulder, walking past him and up to Captain America. I smiled at him innocently. "Look." I walked slowly towards him. "We don't want any trouble." I stared into his eyes as I walked towards him. He was motionless. I could feel Loki smirk behind me, but I knew he would be mad I was using my abilities on a guy like this. I smiled as I punched Captain America across the face, causing him to fall back a few pages. I frowned as I realized the illusion wasn't working any more.

I kicked Captain America across the face, kart wheeling back a few feet away from him. I stood back as Loki and him fought each other, this was their battle not mine. If anything went south I would step in. But I knew Loki's plan- at least, some of it. Loki wanted to be captured by shield- why? I wasn't sure.

To my dismay Iron Man came down from the sky, pointing countless weapons from his armor at Loki. Captain America walked over to me and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back. Loki stood defensively to come aid me but I shook my head at him. I sighed as I walked onto the aircraft , being forced to sit down beside Loki before being locked in place. I leaned my head against the wall, looking anywhere but Loki. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't want to look at him- how could he find the torture of innocent beings fun? Sure, some mortals were no worse than Jotuns or anything but some had beautiful hearts; they didn't deserve to be punished.

As I began to hear thunder I quickly came out of my thoughts, looking over at Loki. Loki stared back at me with an expression I had never seen before. I looked through the window of the aircraft and saw lightning strike a few miles ahead.  
"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America asked Loki.

"I'm not particularly fond of what follows."

Thor? Could it be he found a way to Midgard as well? My question was answered as Iron Man opened the back of the aircraft- Thor came in, tossing Iron Man back into Captain America, before grabbing Loki and pulling him out of his chair. Thor looked at me with a death glare before flying out with Loki in his hands.

Iron Man and Captain America instantly went after them, but I remained seated. Yes, I could easily break out, but Loki had told me this was his plan, and I wasn't going to disobey it. I could tell the Agent at the front was worried that she would lose her lead to finding the Tesseract. I sighed as I stared at my hands.

"He'll come back." I assured her.

"How are you so sure?"

"He wouldn't dare just leave me here to fend for myself." I replied simply as I closed my eyes, deciding a nice nap would help clear my head of any doubts of Loki. But that was further from the case.

Loki and I were reunited when we got to another, much larger aircraft. But I didn't walk over to him, nor show any affection towards him. I just followed the crowd of men escorting us to our cell. Once we got there, I cocked my head to the side. The cell was huge, far much bigger than they'd need to keep Loki locked up. Then I realized- the cell wasn't made for either of us. It was made for something else. I was shoved into the cell behind Loki, the door closing instantly. I glared at the man that entered the room, Director Fury.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you even touch that glass-" He pressed a button, causing something to open beneath us. "30,000 feet."

"Ant-" he indicated us. "Boot." He pointed to the switch.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki retorted with a chuckle.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki looked over at the camera, smirking. I looked from Fury to Loki confused.

"Who?" I blurted quietly, feeling stupid.

"A mindless beast." Loki replied as he stared at the camera. "Makes play he's still a man."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Loki was taunting them, and I was having enough of it. "How desperate are you?" Loki looked at Fury now. "You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun." Fury stared at Loki and I. "You have made me very desperate."

"It burns you to have come so close." Loki replied to Fury. "To have the Tesseract, to have power... Unlimited power." Loki smirked. "And for what? A warm light for all man kind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smiled as he walked away. "We'll tell me if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

When Fury left I smacked Loki across the back of the head, causing him to turn and grab my wrist. "What the hell-"

"That's for not fucking telling me the plan!" I growled. "You did this on purpose didn't you?! Now you can't tell me the plan either way because they'll all be able to hear it." I ripped my wrist out of his grasp, leaning my fingers against the glass.

"The less-"

"'The less you know the better'." I mimicked his voice impatiently. "Cut the bullshit, Loki." I stared up at the camera with a worried look on my face. "You're doing this for you, not for me."

Loki grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. "No. I'm doing this for us." His green eyes bored into mine. I sighed as I turned my face away, my anger slipping away.

"If something goes wrong, the less you know the better chance of you staying safe."

I scoffed. "I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for." I mumbled as I sat down against the glass.

"I don't doubt that." Loki slid down beside me, holding my hand in his cold ones. "But you have to trust me." I looked up into his eyes. "Trust me as you once did." Loki touched my cheek gently.

"It's hard to trust someone who came back from 'the dead'." I muttered, looking away from him hurt. "And I'm sorry, I truly am." Loki sighed. "I felt it every moment the pain I caused you, and I am so sorry."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but I felt tears come to my eyes. "You can't do that to me again." I looked up into his eyes. "I trust you, Loki. Don't make me regret that."

Loki smiled- he genuinely smiled. His fingers gripped mine as I leaned my head against his shoulder. Did I truly trust him? Yes. I did. I was easily won over, but if he broke my trust, there was a rather large chance he would never have it again. I frowned as I thought back to mother. I felt bad that I hadn't said goodbye to her, but she was the one who taught Loki magic- I'm sure she knew I would be with him.

I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling of the cell. I was white. An ugly shade of white. I lifted my legs up in the air, setting them back down. I was bored. It was agonizing. Up. Down. Up down. Exercising was never something I enjoyed doing, but this was the most entertainment I had experienced for hours. I sighed as I rolled onto my stomach, looking up at Loki. His gaze fell upon me, smirking in amusement. I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood up, knocking gently on the glass getting the attention of a guard.

"Hey, you." The man looked at me. "I need to use the washroom."

The man laughed at me, continuing to walk, making me very impatient. I cocked my head at the man, widening my eyes as I took a deep breath, focussing on the mans heart. He grabbed at his chest in agony as he fell to the ground. The other guards pointed their guns at me, making me laugh. I raised my hands in surrender, letting the man go as I sat back down. Loki chuckled, rubbing my shoulders gently as I leaned against him. "You are a lot stronger." His lips met my cheek gently.

I sighed. "I didn't find it fun at all though. I don't use my abilities for fun... I use them when they're necessary."

Loki rubbed my arm soothingly. "That'll all change, darling." I sighed, pulling away from him slowly. "Do you even know me, Loki?"

"I've known you for many years." Loki touched my cheek, causing me to flinch.

"I mean, what do you even know about me? Do you know my favorite color? My favorite book? My favorite flower?" I took a deep breath. "Look, you see fun in hurting others, while I see fun in helping others. You must realize that, Loki."

Loki sighed. "I understand that. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Loki smiled slightly. "Purple. Harry Potter. Rose."

"What?"

"I was merely answering your questions."

I grinned. "Oh, so you'll answer that but not the majority of other things I ask."

Loki smirked, running his fingers through my hair, tugging on them slightly. "It appears so."

I leaned my head against the wall as Loki stood up, pacing again. A red-headed Agent came into the room. She glanced at me before looking at Loki. I rolled my eyes, laying on my stomach as I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly from exhaustion.

I paced the cell. Back and forth I walked, the waiting was agonizingly painful. How long would it be until the Hulk went psycho? Deep down, I was secretly terrified of what was to happen. Focussing on the boredom helped the fear go away. Loki and I didn't speak much, which made me worry more. I thought that since he had been gone so long he would want to talk to me... But I guess not. Loki seemed calmed, but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. What if we did lose? What would happen to us? What about Loki's allies? Would they attempt to murder him? I had so many questions, but I had no way of answering them. Only time would tell.

a/N: thank you for reading! Remember to leave your reviews! I'll reply to them! I don't have time right now but I'll reply to them ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Darkness flooded my mind as I was awoken from my sleep by loud noises around me. Loki was standing by the cell wall and I knew he must have done something. "What did you do now?" I asked, annoyed as I stood, walking over to him. Loki chuckled. "I, did nothing." He smirked as men controlled by the Tesseract came into the room. "No!" A deep voice yelled as Loki stepped out of the cell. I ran past Loki and past Thor, who jumped into Loki, who happened to be no more than a illusion. Thor was trapped in the cell now, causing Loki to laugh. "You let him control you!" Thor yelled at me, causing me to look back at my older brother. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I turned away. "No... I make my own decisions." I mumbled as I put my hand over Loki's pushing down on the red button. An agent had been pointing some sort of weapon at me. I wasn't afraid of dying, I was afraid of losing Loki once again. I stared in shock as Loki stabbed the man from behind as the cell Thor was in fell down into the sky.

I ran to the Agent, sadly staring down at him. He managed to hit Loki with the weapon in his hands, surprising me. He looked at me curiously as I sat in front of him, my hands shaking. "What can I do?" I asked quietly, looking at the blood pouring from his wound. The agent smiled slightly, grimacing as he touched my hand. "Don't let him change you."

I stared at my hands which were covered in blood. We had escaped and we were alive. I was angry at Loki for killing Agent Coulson. He was a kind man and didn't deserve to die. My head began to spin as I wiped the blood off my hands, staring at them as Loki walked towards me. "What's the plan now, oh royal highness?"

Loki sighed. "I know you are upset, but-"

"Upset?! I was upset when you wouldn't tell me the plan, now I am furious." I looked up at him with a glare. "You have killed many innocent people, Loki... And you expect me to be okay with that?!"

"I've merely done what has been needed for the greater good."

I scoffed. "And what is this 'greater good'?" I asked as I stood up in the aircraft, holding onto the wall. "YOU becoming king?!"

"Yes!" Loki's eyes pierced mine. "Oh, of course! Why wouldn't it be?!" I asked sarcastically. "Have you ever once thought about what I wanted? Have you once even thought about asking me?! All you've done since you've come back is push me aside and I am fucking sick of it!"

I sat back down on the seat, staring forward numbly. I was sick and tired of him pushing me aside for his ego. I did not agree with his methods, but maybe if he actually explained to me and allowed me to help I would understand. Loki slowly walked over to me, kneeling down so I had to look at him. He reached his hand up slowly, touching my cheek."Do you still love me?" He asked softly, for once showing the vulnerability from within.

I sighed deeply whilst looking into his green eyes. I thought deeply for a moment before leaning my forehead against his. "Of course I do." Loki pulled me into a tight embrace. "Then trust me."

I was beginning to realize that Loki was no longer the man I once knew. Perhaps to me he was but to everyone else... He was an evil person. He killed mercilessly- he killed for fun! For sport like... Like father had taught us all never to do. Loki was changing and I knew if I let him fulfill his plan he would get himself killed, or worse. I knew I would have to do the right thing, and in doing so lose Loki's trust. But he had to know who I was... He knew I was against murder of the innocent- I am the goddess of Mercy! I took a deep breath as I stared across at Loki. Could I find it in me to betray the love of my life? Or would I bow down to him? I knew it would be a last minute decision either way, but I knew I had to choose; love or what was right. Morals; or love. I had always thought both came together but as I stared at Loki I knew he would never be the innocent boy I once knew. Though he had turned "evil" I still had hope he could change... Maybe I didn't even want him to... Maybe I just wanted to be involved and have him have faith in me... Only time would tell the truth of all my questions.. Only time would tell if my love for Loki would be enough to keep us both alive.

A/N: IVE HAD SUCH WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS! But I've finally managed to write a decent enough chapter (: luckily while I've been stuck on this I've been writing future chapters. I'm sorry it's short but it's better than nothing! Thank you for sticking with me and please leave a review! 3 xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11: Say Something

**Chapter Eleven**

**Say Something**

**_A/N: I suggest listening to the song Say Something by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera because this chapter is loosely based on my interpretation of this song 3 I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Say something I'm giving up on you..._

Waiting had to be the most agonizing part of the entire plan. We had arrived at the Stark tower. The Tesseract was set up and nothing could stop it now. Loki paced back and forth along the walkway while I sat down, leaning my back against the glass. I studied him as he strode back and forth, cringing as I saw him stop, smirking up at the sky. I turned my gaze upon Iron Man, who had flown down and gotten out of his armor. What was his angle? There was no way a simple man could defeat Loki, not even Tony Stark.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki smirked as he walked towards Tony who was behind walking behind a countertop. "Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"You should have left your a armor on for that." Loki replied slyly, continuing to step forward. I walked beside him, but my steps were slower. I was regretting every move I made towards Tony. I didn't want to hurt him... I didn't want to hurt anyone. I glanced over at Loki as he spoke to Tony and I felt my heart break inside. Would I let myself become what I had always feared? I had feared people who could kill mercilessly... Who could kill for sport. And now... Now I had to decide between doing what's right, and doing what my lover thinks is right. All my thoughts were jumbled inside my head. I couldn't hold back any longer. My eyes fell away from Loki as I took a deep breath.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to..._

I glanced at Tony, watching as he put two bracelets on. He stared at me a moment. I guess he wondered if I was going to blab to Loki. I looked at Loki as he turned back to face Iron Man, but I remained silent. As much as I loved him, I couldn't let him destroy earth- I couldn't let him kill more innocent people. He underestimated the "Avengers", as Iron Man had classified them as.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Iron man said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That was the plan." Loki replied causing me to roll my eyes.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Iron Man replied causing me to laugh. Loki glared at me and I was silenced. Iron Man seemed amused by us.

"I thought the beast had wandered off..."

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it! "

I watched Iron Man as he spoke. It was strange how a man who seemed so selfish, cared about his race enough to put that aside and die for them. It was honorable...

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're worrying about you?" Loki pointed the scepter at Tony's chest. Loki stared at Tony, confused when he didn't come under the influence of the Tesseract. "This normally works..." Loki muttered. "Well, performance issues." Tony replied in a sarcastic tone setting Loki off. Loki shoved him onto the floor before picking him up by the neck, and tossing him out the window. I wasn't surprised when some electronic device followed Tony out of the window.

_Anywhere I would've followed you..._

"Loki, must we continue with this?" I walked over to him, grasping his arm tightly. "Can't we please just go home?"

Loki sighed impatiently. "It's too late for that." He said as if speaking to a child. "This is wrong." I let go of his arm and walked away from him, looking down at the innocent people who were going to be killed because of Loki's choices...

"What I am doing is not wrong." Loki hissed from behind me. "What's wrong is having my birthright-"

"YOU'RE BIRTHRIGHT?! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? YOU BEING KING?! YOU TAKING REVENGE ON THOR?!" I spat my words like fire as I stared at him. How could I be so stupid to believe he would change.

"OUR BIRTHRIGHT! WE WILL RULE TOGETHER! YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN!"

"This is not the way!" I looked at Loki with pleading eyes. "Destroying- taking over a race for what- dominance?! Revenge?!"

"Thor left me to die!"

"YOU LET GO!" I screamed at him, pushing against his chest. "THOR HELD ON! DO NOT TRY TO PIN THIS ON HIM! THIS IS ALL ON YOU!"

Loki grabbed my arms in anger causing me to wince. "I'm doing this for us." Loki replied, his voice low. "We can rule together!"

I pulled out of his grip, staggering back a few feet. "I will not rule over the humans." I looked into Loki's eyes. "I will not harm anyone else... No more blood shall be shed from innocent lives."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._

Loki gripped his scepter tightly, staring at it. "These Avengers... They are clouding your judgement." Loki muttered quietly.

"What- they have nothing to do with it!" I took a deep, shaky breath. "This is wrong! Revenge is never the answer! We can have a life back in Asgard! Come home with me." My eyes met his, pleading with my whole heart. All he had to do was say yes... Everything would be alright if he did.

"I'm doing this for us..." Loki mumbled, staring at the scepter. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek. "No, Loki." I opened my eyes as I felt rage burn within me. "You are doing this for no one but yourself." My eyes widened as Loki looked up at me, slowly advancing towards me. I took a deep breath, realizing what he was about to do. "Loki-" I began to step backwards until my back was against a wall.

Feeling utterly hopeless, I looked up into his eyes fearfully. "Loki- no." It was too late. Loki pushed his scepter against my chest, and I instantly felt myself distant from my own body. "I'm doing this to protect you." Loki muttered as he stared into my now blue eyes.

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all... _

I screamed but nothing came out. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. All I could see was darkness. I could feel my body move, but something else was controlling my actions. I opened my eyes, looking around disorientedly. I wasn't in Stark Tower anymore. I was in the middle of a forest... The forest Odin had found me in. I took a deep shaky breath as I stood up, wrapping my arms around me as I felt a cold breeze. I slowly began to walk through the forest, screaming for someone to help me. I sighed in relief as I came across two people on the outerskirts of a village I had never seen before. "Excuse me-"

"Did they expose of her?" One man said to the other, as if he wasn't aware I was standing by him. "Aye." The other replied with a smirk. "Twindeal and the others scared her into the darkest parts of the forest- there is no way she'll make it back." The other laughed evilly. What was going on? Why couldn't they hear me? Were they talking about me?

I took a shaky breath as the scene changed. I was in a large house, and sitting on the bed was a younger version of me, with a man who looked to be a few years older than I. I gasped as I put my hand to my head as it began to pound. Oh- oh no. Were these my memories? I stared in shock as the scene changed again. I had to be a few years younger than I was now... The younger version of me was weeping at two bodies that were lying on the ground. I kneeled beside myself, looking down at the two bodies. "Mother..." I closed my eyes as tears cascaded down my cheeks. "Father..."

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl..._

The children had called me a freak when my parents died. The older ones said it was my fault. The man I had been with... I had caught him cheating on me with my best friend. He merely chuckled and called me rude, vulgar words. I turned my head away as I watched the younger version of me run into the darkness of the forest, being chased by three other men- three men she had always been afraid of. I screamed as I felt more memories flood into my head, more darkness crept into my heart. "Stop it..." I choked. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..._

I gasped as I sat up after a few moments, touching blood coming from my head. I realized now that the demon had vanished from my body. I was myself again. I leaned back against the wall looking at my surroundings. I took a deep shaky breath as I put my hand to my heart. Loki had betrayed me- he used the Tesseract upon me! He brought the pain and darkness back into my heart and mind!

I saw Natasha walking towards me and I realized I had the scepter in my hands. I threw her the scepter as I stood up, walking back to the room Loki was being beat up by the Hulk in. The Hulk had vanished but Loki was still laying on the ground in defeat. He sat up slowly as he looked at me, realizing the demon had left my body.

"Tasha-"

"No." I cut him off, taking my knife out of my pocket. "You used me."

"No- I never once used you!" Loki stood as he realized what he had done. "I did it to keep you safe; you weren't thinking clear-"

I threw my knife as him, missing only by an inch. "YOU MANIPULATED ME!" I screamed as I walked up to him, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt lifting him off the ground. Loki was startled- even I was deep down. I never thought I was so powerful... I tossed him against the wall, causing him to groan in pain. "You... You're a monster!" I screamed at him as the pain pierced my heart like a knife. I began to kick and punch him, not caring about his words he was trying to get out. He had used me- he had to pay for the pain he caused. I stopped myself for a moment as I stared down at his body. Loki was my lover. My heart ached at the thought of the word love... No. No, he used me... He deserved this!

_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._

The Avengers were close- I could sense them but I didn't care at all. I lifted Loki up with my mind, tossing him against the wall. There was so much blood- I could see the bruises forming on his body but all it did was feed my rage. Arms engulfed me from behind and tore my gaze away from Loki. "That's enough!" Thor yelled as he yelled my arms behind my back. I gave Loki one last look before pulling out of Thor's grasp. I turned my back to Loki and walked up to Captain America who had handcuffs in his hands.

"Put them on me before I kill him..." I muttered as I held out my wrists. He slowly slipped them on my slim wrists, locking them quickly. I looked up at him and there was a kindness in his eyes I hadn't gotten from anyone in a long time. I sighed as I tried to silence the pain in my chest- I could feel tears come to my eyes so I put my head down as Loki and I were carried out of the building.

I cringed as I found out Loki and I would be locked up together before we were sent back to Asgard. I didn't want to be near him- I didn't want to hear his apologies or his sorrow I just wanted to get distant from him. I was sat in a chair in a dark room when Captain America and Iron Man came into the room. Interrogation. Lovely.

"Tasha, right?" Iron Man said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk. I sighed as I leaned my arms against the table, looking up at the two men.

"Tony Stark."

"I know who you are- both of you." I looked between them. "I'm sorry for my part in this."

"You genuinely mean that." Steve inquired as he sat down beside Tony. I nodded, looking down at my wrists.

"Then why did you do it? You don't peg me as the kind of girl to join forces with the bad guy." Ton asked as he stared at me.

"You guys have to understand, I thought Loki had died... When I found out he wasn't I didn't want to risk losing him again."

"So what, are you guys like a couple or something?" Tony asked and I managed to laugh.

"That is now to be debated." My smiled faded as I stared at the cuffs on my hands. "But yes... I loved him with all my heart."

"You say loved... Past tense." Steve looked at me and I stared back at him.

"He used the tesseract on me..."I stated quietly as I looked at my lap. "Look... I deserve the same punishment as him, and I will receive it when I am back at Asgard."

"I still love him." I looked at both of them. "I will always be on his side. That makes me as much of a danger as him. You saw what I did to him- I can do that to anyone so please just... Don't lighten my sentence."

"You'll be at his side even if it comes to death?" Steve asked me as Tony left the room.

I smiled at him, his kind eyes looking deeply into mine. "When you're in love, it doesn't matter what they do- you'll stand by their side to the death as long as you can be with them. I thought he died once before- I won't go through that again."

"Something changed- after he used it on you... You weren't different than you were in the cell." Steve said as he held onto my arm as he walked me to Loki's cell they had replicated again.

I told Steve of how Odin had found me and adopted me. I told him how once the demon left my body, the wall that blocked my memories had flooded back. "That must be tough... Not knowing who you are, and then having it all come back."

I sighed as Loki stared at me from the cell. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I could feel him glare daggers at Steve. "I think it's why I hurt him so bad... What he did cause me to remember things I had forgotten... That should've remained forgotten." I gave Steve a sad smile before walking into the cell with Loki.

"Tasha-"

"Enough." I spat at Loki as I stared at Steve, who looked at me apologetically before leaving. I stared at the spot he had left, ignoring any words Loki had spoken. I would keep my sanity. I would keep my walls up. I will not let him in. I screamed mentally at myself as Loki continued to talk, obviously knowing I was fully capable of knowing him. He was smart enough not to attempt to grasp me at any point. I took a deep breath, the next few hours would be some of the worst of my life.

I cringed as I stepped out of the car, the sun blinding me for a moment. I walked over to where Thor and Loki were standing and the rest of the Avengers were gathered. I stood beside Thor, refusing to look at Loki. I knew Thor was upset at me as well, but I could tell he had given up on his brother. I looked at Loki with a sadness I would never be able to explain. I slowly lifted my green eyes to meet his.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_and I'm saying goodbye..._

His facial expression fell as he saw the pain and sadness in my eyes. I turned away from him slowly as I looked down at the Tesseract, tears threatening to spill down my face. I sighed, grabbing onto Thor's arm as we were all pulled into a bright, blue light.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._

I knew nothing would ever be the same. Everything I had known was a lie- I didn't even know who I truly was. I had been lied to, manipulated my entire life... The man I thought loved me used me like a pawn in a chess match. There was no longer a glimmer of hope in my heart that Loki would ever not lust for power and the throne... There was no longer a spark ignited within me. All there was, was a deep dark hole where my hope and love had been. I knew, very deep down I would always love Loki, but there was a difference between admitting it, and keeping it to myself for only my heart to bear.

The darkness filled me as we entered Asgard, and I felt more alone than ever. I closed my eyes as I took a shaky breath. The darkness had consumed me, and it was beginning to change me...

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._**

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! This was a very emotionally exhausting chapter for me to write, as are more in the future so I really hope you guys enjoy! thanks for all the support!

Military-SweetHeart : Thanks hun for the review! I really don't see Tasha as being capable to give up her morals just yet, but people can change. I think her changes are more gradual as time goes on. (: Hope you enjoyed this one!

: Thanks c: I have writers block so hopefully I'll be able to keep writing!


End file.
